l'Angelo più amato
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: Tsuna era doncel e hijo unos granjeros, los cuales al tener problemas económicos provoco que Tsuna buscara trabajo, pero no todo era miel entre hojuelas, ALL27


**_Hola, tenia esta historia en la cabeza y tenia que escribirla, espero que les gustes!_**

* * *

"Harem" no hay nadie que no conozca su significado, para algunos varones era un lugar de placer lleno de mujeres y donceles bellísimos con quienes podían disfrutar y cumplir todos sus bajos instintos sin importarles las consecuencias, para la otra mitad era una forma para preservar su apellido o linaje familiar.

Y al igual que los hombres había mujeres y donceles que pensaban de maneras diferentes, para unos eran una forma de tener poder y prestigio, para otros tener dinero y ser tratados como reyes y para algunos pocos una "PRISION" donde tenían que pasar el resto de sus días sin conocer el verdadero amor atados a un hombre que solo los amaba por su cuerpos y no por ser ellos.

Y uno de esos pocos era Tsunayoshi, un joven doncel, el pequeño castaño a diferencia de la mayoría de las concubinas de los Harems de los grandes reyes que provenían de familias importantes y hasta de la nobleza, el venia de una familia humilde, era hijo de unos granjeros que su maldición fue ser dotado con una gran belleza desde su nacimiento que encanto a todos quienes lo vieran, pero no era solo su hermosura lo que encantaba a los varones sino también su carácter y eso sin contar que era la única persona que se atrevía a golpearlos o gritarles, dependiendo de la forma en la que ellos se actuaran, ya que el doncel tal vez era un poco tímido pero cuando alguien se metía con alguien que era importante para él podía llegar convertirse en toda una feria (cosa que los nobles varones veían sexy).

Pero Tsuna jamás busco ser considerado de esa forma ya que otra de las diferencia del doncel con los demás integrantes del harem era que lo único que él de verdad quería era volver con sus padres a su modesta granja, y tal vez sea por eso que él era y será la primera concubina que se podía considerar "la esposa más amada" en todo el harem imperial, ya que los no solo lo amaban por su hermoso cuerpo sino también por su bella compañía que era muy grata y reconfortante para los monarcas. Bueno creo que ahora se preguntan _"¿Qué hace alguien sin ambiciones o deseos egoístas en un harem de soberanos?_" en si la respuesta es muy sencilla y es porque hacia algunos años cuando Tsuna era más joven, un viejo rey (Timoteo), dio un paseo por la campiña de los alrededores de su castillo, cuando de repente cayó una extraña llovizna provocando que el monarca terminara perdiéndose y en la busca de un refugio encontró un pequeña y modesta granja.

La granja era habitada por (obviamente) una pajera de granjeros y su único hijo, el cual se llamaba Tsunayoshi, el rey haciendo pasar por un viajero errante les pidió asilo a causa de la tormenta que se empezó a desatar, la pareja fácilmente le creyó ya que debido a la lluvia a sus ropas estaban sucias y su aspecto se había vuelto desalineado, con el paso de las horas lo que nadie creyó que se podía volver realidad ocurrió, un rey se hizo amigo de unos campesinos y llego a tal punto que no se dieron cuenta que Timoteo los empezaba visitar todos los días, y en sus constantes visitas el mayor empezó a encariñarse con el pequeño Tsuna que ya veía como su propio nieto.

Entonces un día la reina, intrigada por las salidas y cambios de humor de su marido decidió seguirlo para enseguida sorprenderse al ver que la alegría de su esposo eran provocados por un pequeño niño castaño que era doncel.

La reina no le importó mucho pues creía que Timoteo trataba de llenar el vacío en su corazón que querer ser abuelo con ese niño de campo, ya que todos sus hijos no querían casarse, palabras que cada uno expreso a su debido tiempo.

Pero un día, cuando Tsuna pasaba por la etapa de niño a joven doncel, su familia cayó en una crisis económica en la cual nadie les podía ayudar sobre todo al momento de pagar impuesto, entonces Timoteo se le ideo una forma de proteger al doncel antes que fueran los cobradores por su paga.

-. Tsunayoshi trabajara como sirviente de la Reina, yo puedo conseguirle el puesto, con su salario pagaran los impuesto que deben y los que han de porvenir, y yo me encargare de su bienestar mientras este bajo mi protección y en los muros del castillo como fueran de ellos, y cuando todos se haya acabado y ustedes se hayan recuperado, y no deban nada, él volverá a su lado.

Pero los padres del doncel lo amaban demasiado como para dejar que se lo llevaran por unas cuantas monedas pero también sabía que a su lado en esos momentos estaba en más peligro, entonces el castaño, que hasta el momento se había quedado callado, a ver el dilema de sus padres dio su opinión respecto al tema.

-. Madre, Padre en estos tiempos tener una hija o hijo doncel sin tener uno varón es como tener ninguno, no ganaran nada con que yo siga a su lado y solo les causare más penas, por favor, si de verdad me amaban, déjenme ser útil para ustedes un que sea una vez.

Todas y cada una de las palabras salidas de los hermosos labios de doncel, hizo impacto en sus padres, eran conscientes que era verdad en ese tiempo los hombres eran quienes dominaban y por eso temían por hijo, pero su hijo, mostrando una determinación y brillo único en sus ojos no pudieron negarse, así que con todo el dolor del mundo los señores Sawada aceptaron la oferta de Timoteo, Tsuna ese mismo día fue enviado al castillo.

Cuando llego al castillo unas sirvientas se encargaron de arreglarlo para su presentación con los reyes y una vez listo el castaño se sorprendió al ver a su "abuelito" sentado en el trono junto con la reina, pero en seguida ato los cabos sueltos y les dio una exagerado reverencia sacando una sonrisa a la pareja de monarcas, cuando terminaron de explicarle sus funciones a Tsuna se le dio una habitación cerca de la reina por si acaso ella llegara a necesitar algo en trascurso de la noche.

Con los días pasaron, la reina Marion (N/A: nombre puesto por mí) al igual que su esposo empezó adorar al castaña hasta el punto de nombrarlo su "dama de compañía", cosa rara ya que la reina nunca gusto de pasar mucho tiempo con los jóvenes ya que según ella eran caprichudos y molestos, y en poco tiempo Tsuna se había metido tanto en su corazón de la reina que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, al cual le contaba todas sus penas, dudas y claro alegrías.

Lo más divertido y a la vez lo que más le gustaba a la reina era ver como "su niño" (Tsuna) les regañaba tanto a ella como al resto de su familia como si fuera una madre, para la reina no cabía duda que Tsuna sería un excelente madre y esposa… y tal vez hasta una magnífica "reina".

Pensamientos que no solo poseía ella, si no media corte real.

Muchos jóvenes nobles no solo amaban al castaño doncel por su belleza, sino también por su porte, amabilidad, humildad, su timidez, su valor (que se mostraba cuando alguien le importaba estaba en peligro o era insultado), su orgullo, su determinación e incluso su torpeza, que lo hacía ver increíblemente lindo.

Para casi todos ver a Tsunayoshi sonreír era la gloria, otros era el presagio que algo bueno iba a pasar y para los demás... era la cosa más hermosa del mundo!, y no importaba que ellos protegerían esa sonrisa.

Como se lo imaginaban, todos los amaban, todos los querían, todos deseaban protegerlo, pero siempre hay una exención y esa era la "princesa" M. M. Una bella joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos purpuras, de tez blanca y de baja estatura, hija de Timoteo de un matrimonio arreglado que salió mal y termino en disolverse, por desgracia la niña se quedó con su madre quien la hecho a perder, y cuando el reino de la madre de M. M. cayo tan la guerra la niña, que en ese momento era todo menos una niña, termino con su padre Timoteo, la mujer de este y sus medios hermanos. Todo el mundo en el castillo dio lo mejor de sí para llevarse bien con la princesa M. M. pero fue inútil ante una joven que se creía mejor que los demás y veía "su gente" como seres inútiles.

La princesa M. M odiaba a Tsunayoshi, lo odiaba con todo su ser, ¿Por qué? Porque él era todo lo que ella no era, él era amado por los reyes, los soldados lo defenderían acosta de sus vidas, los sirvientes lo adoraban, los aldeanos lo amaban y todo a pesar que era un sirviente pero lo que más odiaba era que "SU" Mukuro-sama no solo prefería la compañía de su Dame-sirviente sino que el noble de peinado de piña había caído bajo los encantos de esa "zorra" (N/A: apodo puesto por ella), pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que sus medios hermanos, incluso Xanxus, estaban loca e incondicionalmente enamorados de él, y si ese plebeyo lograba hacer que alguno de sus hermanos sentara cabeza, no solo se volvería la reina sino también seria de un puesto más importante que ella, y ella se vería obligada a rendirle respecto cosa que haría primero muerta .

Por eso la princesa inicio un plan, no solo para deshacerse del castaño, ya que si todo salía de acuerdo al plan ningún varón lo querría a su lado, ya que, ¿Quién desharía tener a una zorra en su familia?. Para la princesa todo estaba decidido, ya no había vuelta atrás, haría lo que fuera necesario para que Tsunayoshi Sawada fuera considerado, tachado, marcado, reconocido, por una zorra , un prostituto, un cualquiera, un fácil. Y a pesar que sabía que solo ella le deseaba eso al doncel tuvo el atreviendo de decir:

-. Todo sea por el bien de la familia- con una sonrisa falsa

Pero Tsuna no estaba solo y la reina haría lo que fuera por él, incluso pelearía con uñas y diente por ese doncel y era algo que la princesa no había previsto.

* * *

**_¿Quiénes quieren que sean los medios hermanos de M. M. Y posibles amantes de Tsuna?, recuerden que no puse números de hermanos y pueden ser tantos _****_como q_****_uieran!_**


End file.
